Reunion! Ichigo and Rukia Alternate Ending
by inufluffxadbd
Summary: ONESHOT Episode 41 with added IchiRuki Fluff...I REALLY didn't like the old version so I updated it Gomen!


Okay, so remember in the SS arc when Ichigo came to save Rukia the first time? (then he was saved by Yoruichi and had to get bankai and blah blah blah…) well, I was disappointed when I saw that, I really wanted something Romantic to happen! So this is my happy alternate ending for episode 41-Reunion! Ichigo and Rukia.

She felt a surge of Riatsu. However, like her brother's only moments before, it did not engulf and threaten to smother her. No. Instead it wrapped around her, protecting her, caressing her. She felt entirely safe at that moment, and completely forgot about the others around her.

She looked up, following the object in the air. It swept above her and around, landing directly in front of her.

Rukia was dumbfounded. It was _him, _It was Ichigo.

"It's…It's…." was all she managed to choke out.

Ichigo couldn't look at her. He was afraid. He was afraid he would lose control that very instant and take her there and now. He was so relieved to see her Okay. He was so relieved to see her at all. It felt so long since they had parted. He wanted to embrace her, to kiss her, to tell her it would be alright…but he had more sense than that. So he walked up to Hanataro, pretending to completely ignore the small shinigami next to him. He couldn't face her…not yet. He had to get a hold on his raging emotions first.

She gasped as he walked passed. She couldn't look at him. She barely heard the conversation he was having with the fourth squad boy who had been her company for the past few weeks. She barely heard anything. He was…here…with her…only meters away…Ichigo…

Ichigo walked back towards Rukia. He finally had aplan on what he was going to say. He finally had some sort of control.

"Rukia…" he began, trying as hard as he possibly could to keep his voice steady and calm.

She turned towards him. She needed to see him. She needed him…

As she turned around he turned away. He was so afraid he was going to lose it at her sight. "I've come to get you out of here," he finished.

Rukia felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She felt every emotion imaginable right then and there. Ichigo…was…here…

Ichigo turned to finally face her. He saw the pain, the happiness, the anger in her eyes…and he saw…something else…

He stood there for a moment, just looking at her. They were glued there, violet to brown, for what seemed like an eternity.

"What kind of look is that! I've come to save you, you can at least try to act like your happy!" Ichigo said. He was trying so hard to control himself. He was battling against his feelings every second that he was near her. So he pretended to act mad, to advert her from the very visible battle raging within himself.

"I told you never to come after me…I told you I would never forgive you if you did." She hung her head as she said those words…to hide the fact that she was lying. To hide the fact that she was happy. To hide the fact that…She Loved him.

"Now You're all cut up! And there's worse yet to come!" Rukia couldn't keep it in her any longer. Tears began rolling down her cheeks. "Ich…Ichi…Ichigo…"

That was it. At the sound of his name from her lips he lost all theof the little control he had. He took her in his arms and pressed her head to his chest. "Rukia!" He said, holding her tighter. She gasped, but wrapped her hands around his waist.

"Ichigo!" She cried, gripping him like her was her life force.

He held her tighter if at all possible, one hand on her back, the other behind her head. He breathed in her scent. _Her _scent. He had missed it so much. He would never admit it, but he found it hard to sleep at night without her scent. In fact, he barely slept at all. He loved how it clung to his room, even after she was away. He didn't knew how he slept in his room before without it.

He broke the embrace and stared into her eyes. One hand came up and touched her cheek, his thumb massaging her cheekbone. "I…I couldn't…No…I can't live with myself knowing that you are gone…knowing that I didn't even try to save you…" He said, bringing his forehead down to touch hers. "That's why I'm here. To bring you back, so you can live to kick me another day. To live to draw those sucky drawings of yours. To live Rukia."

Rukia gasped. He was so close to her. She could feel his hot breath on her face when he spoke. His lips were inches from her. She could close the gap right there if she wanted.

But she simply smiled.

Byakuya's had eyes widened through all this, Joushiro's had as well.

Then Joushiro laughed.

Byakuya turned to him. "Ukitake Taicho," He said firmly. "May I inquire as to what is so amusing?"

Joushiro merely laughed harder, having to now bend down and support himself on his knees.

Ichigo and Rukia's eyes shot open. They broke away, blushing. They had completely forgotten where they were or that there were other people around them. Rukia, realizing that her Nii-Sama had just seen her and Ichigo, blushed harder.

"Rukia…" Ichigo said, turning towards Byakuya and still blushing madly. "Go with Hanataro. He will lead you to safety." His hand touched the hilt of Zangetsu. "I will meet up with you after I defeat this guy."

But then both Rukia and Hanataro fell to the ground. Byakuya had just released his Riatsu.

"Rukia!" Ichigo said, turning back to face her. He was completely unaffected by the Riatsu filling the air. However, it was suffocating Rukia.

"I'm Okay!" She screamed over the booming sound of Ichigo and Byakuya's Riatsu. "Just Go!"

Ichigo reluctantly turned toward Byakuya. And as soon as he did, Byakuya disappeared.

Ichigo took the moment he was given to react, and placed Zangetsu behind him, blocking the now behind him Byakuya.

"I saw your every step…Kuchiki Byakuya," Ichigo smirked, and he sprung off of Senbonzakura, landing a few meters away from the enemy.

Rukia gasped. _No…_she thought. _Please don't die Ichigo…Please…_

And the battle began.

Well…better than what actually happened right? Just Kidding, Nothing can match Kubo's greatness, but a little fluff never hurts right? Well this was my first FF, so review review!


End file.
